The Prince's Double
by super manako sohma
Summary: What if Yuki lived a double life as the greatest celebrity in all of Japan? Is it ok to keep just one more secret in his heart?
1. Hikaru

Mana here! Oh man…I just thought of this fic when I was watching Hannah Montana on a plane when I was going to Asia. What if Yuki had the double life of a celebrity? I'm not sure how well this will go but I'm planning to write this in chapter format. Tell me what you guys think! If I don't get any reviews I'll still write anyway!! 

Chapter 1

"Oh my god, are you going to the Hikaru concert!?"

The fan girls squealed and swooned over the hottest celebrity in all of Japan: Hikaru. His hair was messy and was a deep chestnut color. His eyes were the sweetest milk chocolate than no candy company could master. His skin was creamy and so delicious looking. Everything about him is just plain gorgeous.

"Tohru! Are you going to see Hikaru?" Young Momiji Sohma asked his friend eagerly.

"Yes!! I wouldn't miss it for the world. And you?"

"Of course! Let's go together Tohru!"

"Ok! Kyo-kun you should come with us too!"

The cat groaned.

"Why should I?"

"Please come with us Kyo-kun! He's really a wonderful singer!"

"No."

"Aw…What about you Yuki-kun?"

"I'm sorry but no thanks."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well…I guess I just don't really like Hikaru."

Everyone turned in his direction and started screaming at him.

"YUKI!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE HIM!!"

"YUKI OF COURSE SOMEONE AS COOL AS YOU WOULD LIKE HIM TOO!!"

"IF IT'S TICKETS YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT I CAN ALWAYS BUY YOU ONE!!"

Yuki sighed. _Man, if only they knew._

Student council was no escape from the raving.

"Hey! Since it's Friday and we've been working so hard we should all go see Hikaru, my treat!" Kakeru Manabe announced his plans to everyone while waving 5 tickets around.

"Kimi wants to go! Kimi thinks Hikaru is a hunky delicious piece of man!"

Yuki sweatdropped.

"I'll go," said Naohito Sakuragi, "just for the hell of it and you've already got the tickets."

"I…I think I'll go to," Machi said, "because of the free tickets."

"How about you, Yun-Yun?"

"No thanks," Yuki replied simply.

"EH?"

"I just don't like Hikaru is all."

"Man Yun-Yun! You're really pissing my off like that! After I went through all the trouble to buy these tickets! No you just made me waste all my money!"

"You know Kakeru, I think you should have maybe _asked_ us before buying the tickets?"

Silence.

"WAAAAHHH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!! HOW COME I DIDN'T THINK OF IT! DAMMIT!"

After student council was over Yuki presided on home.

_I really should tell them. No, not yet. _


	2. Caught?

Sorry I took so long! The blasted system wouldn't work for me yesterday. OK Here's the second chapter!

"Alright Hikaru, that's perfect!"

Yuki stood in a background with an electric fan blowing hard at his face. He was smiling radiantly while trying to keep his unbuttoned shirt closed. The photographers went wild with Hikaru's innocent smile. (Seriously, innocent. Not uke-like.)

After another hour of poses and snap shots, Yuki went back to his dressing room with his manager.

"Oh that was wonderful Hikaru! You were beautiful!"

"Ayame, you can call me Yuki now. No one else is here," said Yuki as his took off his clothes to take a bath. _What was I thinking accepting Ayame as my manager?_

"But Yuki, you have to admit, Hikaru sounds much manlier anyway. Yuki…it's too much like a little snowflake, if you know what I me-" Ayame was cut off when a particularly large and heavy shampoo bottle struck his delicate chest.

"Oh, shut up."

Yuki slammed the bathroom door and proceeded with his bath.

When he was finished he had Ayame help him apply the temporary water based hair dye that gave him his chestnut hair.

"Are you excited for the concert Yuki?"

"I guess."

"I see. Hey, remind me why you're doing this whole Hikaru thing again?"

"I told you. This is a way to express my confidence. I want to make many people happy just for being me."

"But you're not Yuki, you're Hikaru. And if you want to make people happy while displaying your confidence, why not just do something like streak through school?"

Yuki pushed Ayame aside and knocked over the hair dye container which spilled on his lap.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said coldly.

"No, actually I don't. But that gives you no right to ruin your dresser!"

Yuki simply shrugged and proceeded to a new change of clothes.

Almost the time of the concert

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kakeru Manabe said once the student council members arrived at his apartment. Everyone said yes and all left for the concert.

"It's too bad Yuki didn't come with us," Machi mumbled.

"What's this Machi? Are you finally showing your true feelings for our beloved president san?"

"Shut up, saucepan."

"Aww…Machi's so mean!"

Machi didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

At the concert

"Oh my god!" Kimi squealed. "You got such good seats, Manabe!"

"I know! Now maybe Hikaru will notice us!"

"I wanna ask him if he has a girl friend! Then I wanna ask if I can go to sleep with him!"

"Now, now, don't get too ahead of yourself. Save some for Machi!"

Machi smacked him.

Hikaru got up on stage and everyone cheered. Manabe and Kimi cheered loudest from their seats. Machi took notice of him right away and just stared. _He's too perfect_.

Naohito, not really wanting to be there, just sat blankly.

Hikaru began to sing. It was like jpop angels in a choir.

After Hikaru's performance

"That was awesome!" Manabe yawned.

"He was so sexy!" Kimi squealed.

"What did you think Machi?"

"Um…I'm going to get a drink of water." And she headed back stage.

"Man, Machi's really got no respect for such important guys."

Machi found herself back stage, where she assumed the water fountain was. It wasn't all that crowded yet so she decided to just walk around and explore.

Soon enough she came upon an opened door. She decided to go inside, to just look around. It appeared to be one of the star's dressing rooms. _Hikaru…_she thought. This was of course Hikaru's dressing room when she saw all the goodies including a complementary ice cream sundae on his table. She also saw his clothes thrown on the floor. _So, I guess he's not as perfect as I thought._

The doorknob in one of the rooms made a squeaky sound. Steam rushed out, indicating that Hikaru had just taken a shower. Soon enough, the bathrobe-clad Hikaru stepped out, his grey hair dripping and his beautiful violet eyes shining through the mist. _Wait a minute_, Machi thought as she stared at him, _grey hair and violet eyes?_

Hikaru turned to see Machi staring at him. He jumped back a little bit but said nothing more.

"Yuki Sohma?"


	3. Caught Again? Haha

"Yuki Sohma?"

Yuki froze. _Crap._ _Gotta think of something quick_. He looked around for somewhere to hide. Anywhere. Anything. He took off his bathrobe and threw it on Machi, hopefully shielding her eyes and giving him enough time to go to his closet and change.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Machi asked with a quizzical face.

Yuki stepped out of his closet, wearing a new set of clothes and messily-dyed brown hair.

"Whoa, hello Miss," Yuki tried to sound as if he just saw her in his room, "what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry Hikaru. Um…I came here by mistake?" Hopefully that will convince him.

"Oh really? What were you looking for?"

"…nothing." _I'm dead._

"Well then why don't you stay a while?" Yuki said cheerfully.

Machi said nothing.

"I-I really shouldn't. This is your room and all and I just barged in here without asking. Good bye." She ran out the door as fast as she could.

Yuki slumped on his beanbag chair and sighed. That really was close. But she had called him Yuki. She called him Yuki Sohma. Maybe she was just seeing things? Hopefully.

Yuki changed back to his Yuki clothes and his Yuki hair and waited outside for Ayame to pick him up. It was rather late…like 3:00 in the morning?

Ayame came to pick up Yuki in the limo.

"Ayame! I'm Yuki right now!"

"Oh? Whoops my mistake! Ahaha."

Yuki just got in without anymore further complaints. He was just tired, so he didn't care anymore.

Next day

Yuki hadn't paid any attention to his alarm clock. It really was late when he came home last night, and the thoughts about Machi or anyone finding out his secret prevented him from sleeping. That is, until 5:00. In the morning Tohru, who was also tired but not as tired, went into Yuki's room to try to wake him up.

"Yuki-kun it's morning," Tohru said while nudging him slightly. Yuki only twitched.

"Yuki-kun?"

He didn't move at all.

"Um," Tohru got up and went to the kitchen where Kyo was trying to find something to eat.

"Kyo-kun?" Kyo wasn't the least bit tired; he didn't go to the Hikaru concert with them.

"What is it?"

"Could you help me wake up Yuki-kun?"

"Why?"

"He's really deeply asleep and you're the only one who's not afraid to use violence to wake him!"

Kyo gladly accepted, seeing as he got to hurt Yuki in this part. They went back to Yuki's room to try to wake him up a second time.

"Hey wake up, Rat."

Nothing happened.

"I said WAKE UP!" His voice grew louder. Yuki stayed asleep. Kyo tried kicking him a little more. Still nothing.

Kyo got up and left the room a while. He came back with a bucket of ice water and he poured it on Yuki. Tohru freaked out a little, something about Yuki getting sick.

Yuki shivered and then woke immediately. He looked at Tohru, then at Kyo holding the bucket and attacked him.

Later after breakfast

Yuki could barely keep his head up. It was quite late last night. After fighting the tiredness, he just couldn't take it anymore. He just collapsed on his desk.

The class stared at Yuki. This was very unusual! Yuki, the great, perfect, prince Yuki; falling asleep in class. The teacher took notice too,

"Yuki," Mayu stood over his desk. Nothing happened. She took out his text book and slammed it on his desk. Yuki stood up quickly. Everyone laughed. Mayu sighed.

"Ok Yuki what were you doing last night that prevented your sleep?"

Everyone laughed harder.

"I…was at student council."

"Yun Yun! We didn't have student council last night! We all went to the Hikaru concert, remember?"

"Yes, but I was still there, finishing _your_ work."

"Whatever," said Mayu as she went back to her desk.

after school

Yuki had to leave early for a photo-shoot as Hikaru but the office didn't call the classroom yet. Then the door swung open.

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Ayame entered the classroom wearing another flamboyant man-dress.

"COMMANDER!!!" Kakeru Manabe stood up. ( I don't think he's really in their class.)

Yuki just put his things together and left.

At the photo shoot

"Alright Hikaru change into these pants and leave your shirt unbuttoned like last time," the photographer lady told him.

Yuki did so. Everyone squealed.

"Hikaru, try not to look so…lusty. You're supposed to portray a child-at-heart, a goof ball, you know?"

Yuki put the shirt flaps together and smiled and laughed.

"PERFECT!!!!"

Yuki did a few more poses that made the camera sound like someone playing a video game on the boss level.

"Ok Hikaru, next we're going to have you play with golden retriever puppies."

Yuki winced, as he was reminded of Shigure. "Sure!"

The photographers took him to a white room with cushions…and of course, the puppies.

"They're so cute!" Yuki smiled and kneeled over as the puppies came running up to him and licking him, making him laugh.

Yuki didn't hate puppies; he hated Shigure.

The photographers didn't need to tell Hikaru how to act, or what poses to do. He was laughing as he tackled them, and vice versa. Simply genuine.

"Ok Hikaru, take a puppy and hold him up to the camera!"

He did.

Meanwhile

Machi decided to walk home from school by herself. No, she wasn't actually going home. She wanted to go see Hikaru's photo shoot. After that night, she realized that she maybe wanted to see him. She convinced herself that she didn't have any feelings toward him. She just wanted to look at him.

She arrived at the studio. Hikaru was outside, playing with the puppies in the grass while on break. He was laughing and smiling. She never though she saw anything so…cute.

Machi found herself inside the studio building this time. She peeked into one of the rooms and just saw a bunch of cameras and sets. _He's not here_.

"HELLO THERE!" Machi jumped and turned around. It was that guy that came to pick up Yuki from school. His older brother. Ayame.

"Um- hi," She didn't exactly know what to say.

"What brings you here little girl?" Ayame asked her in a pre-rehearsed sounding tone. "Come to see my brother have you?"

N-no, I-"

"Wait no longer! I shall take you to him!"

"Seriously, this-" But Ayame paid no attention. He took her hand and dragged her to one of the dressing rooms, the one with HIKARU written in sparkles. _Hikaru's dressing room?_

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Ayame called into the room.

Yuki was in the middle of changing into a preppy sweater.

"AYAME!!! KNOCK FIRST PLEASE!!"

"Oh, but Yuki, dear brother, someone's here to see you!"

Machi stepped out from the doorway.

"Um-"

"Machi?" Yuki panicked inside.

"Yuki the jig's up. I know you're Hikaru."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4 coming soon to a fan fiction website near you!


	4. Ok, so now Machi knows GASP

Mana here. You know the drill.

"Yes, Yuki, I know you're Hikaru."

Yuki froze. _This is terrible! This is the last thing I wanted anyone to find out besides the Sohma curse! Scratch that; this is better than finding  
about the Sohma curse!_

"Um, Ayame?" Yuki said after so long, "would you mind getting out of the room, please?"

Ayame understood. (for once) He left.

After Yuki was sure he was gone, he invited Machi to sit on his couch with him.

"Ok, Machi. It's time I explain everything. I'm Yuki Sohma but I'm playing the double role as Hikaru. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and you had to find out the bad way."

"Yuki, don't apologize. It's my fault for meddling."

"But, it would have seen obvious by now. Remember that night of the concert? And the fact that I've been falling asleep during Student Council and how sometimes I'm always gone from school or leaving early."

"Um, Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I just have two questions. One, why are you doing the Hikaru thing?"

"Why? Because I want to find a way to gain confidence in myself while making others happy."

"But you are already making so many of our classmates happy by being our student council president."

"Yes, but I want to do something that I want to do, something I enjoy doing."

Machi stayed quiet for a while.

"Then," she said, "how come you want to keep it a secret from everyone else?"

"Because I don't want them to treat me any different from what they're treating me now."

"How does that make a difference?"

"Well, everyone calls me Prince Yuki, right?"

"Yes."

"I want them to see me as just Yuki Sohma. Not Hikaru. Then they'll treat me like Hikaru."

Machi again fell to silence.

"So," Machi said, "I guess I should be going now?"

"Ok," Yuki smiled back, "But please keep everything we did and say a secret."

"Sure." Machi got up and so did Yuki.

"You act like it's nothing," Yuki looked at her with strong eyes.

"I told you, I won't tell-" Yuki cut off Machi and pinned her to the wall."

"Please Machi, I don't want anything we did or said to come out of this room. If it does, then I'll be ruined and I know who to blame, understand?"

Machi nodded.

"Okay," she said. Then she ran off.

Yuki sighed in relief and threw himself on the couch.

"I'm glad I can trust Machi," he said to himself. Apparently, Yuki wasn't as alone as he thought he was. If he only paid attention to that red blinking light, everything could have beens saved.

The next day at school everyone had been acting strangely. They kept whispering among each other about something. It didn't end during class but Mayu didn't say anything about it. It's just a celebrity gossip, that's all.

It was lunch now. Yuki walked out to go to a Student Council meeting. _Oh look, it's Machi,_ he thought once he saw her.

"Hey, Ma--" Before he could say anything else a bunch of girls (probably not from his class) knocked over the first year treasurer with large sticks (something like the ones Uotani would carry.)

"How could you?" They yelled at Machi.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"You're probably the most hated person at this school!"

The said a few more things Yuki couldn' t hear through the sounds of the whacks.

Yuki panicked internaly. _Crap. I can't fight them! They're girls, and I'll transform!_ He grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on them.(Very Hikaru-like, Yuki)

They screamed and then looked at him.

"Uh...Machi's late for a meeting and I don't want her go get in trouble?"

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you, Yuki-kun!"

The left. Yuki bent over and brushed off some of the solid carbon dioxide (that's the stuff in the fire extinguisher) off of Machi.

"Machi? What was that about? Are you ok?"

Machi looked at him with tears in her eyes and ran off at high speed.

_Do they think there's something going on with me and Machi? Because we're always together these days?_

Yuki left the scene and went to the student council room, where Machi was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Yun-Yun!!!!!" Manabe practically glomped Yuki, which made him fall over.

"Sorry, man," Manabe helped him up. "Hey, where's Machi? I'd think she'd be with you."

"Oh," Yuki thought, "I haven't seen her."

"Yeah, 'cause she's been pretty dazed since last night."

"Odd."

They continued on with their meeting. That is, until Yuki's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, somewhat annoyed.

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII COME HERE RIGHT NOW PLEASE!!!!!! It was clearly Ayame's voice on the other end.

"Niisan, I'm busy. Can't you find another time for this?"

"Yuki, but it's important!! It's about Hikaru!"

Yuki froze. "Um…ok." He hung up.

"Well Yun-Yun, who was it?"

"I…er…I have to go. Manabe, you're in charge."

Manabe gleamed. "LEAVE IT TO ME!"

Yuki ran out of the school, knowing something was bad. Did it have to do with what happened with Machi?

"Yuki! Thank goodness! It's terrible! Get in the limo right now and I'll explain to the authorities." Ayame rushed Yuki in the car and drove off.

The whole ride Yuki couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen. In the car, Ayame quickly helped Yuki get into the Hikaru getup.

When he arrived at a building, cameras started flashing at him. People were screaming mean things and he couldn't understand why.

He entered the safety of the building, which he now realized was one of the public offices.

"Hello, Hikaru," a man said to him.

"Um, hello," Yuki replied nervously, "what's going on, do you know?"

"Oh, Hikaru, it's terrible!" Ayame yelled out. "Take a look!"

Ayame shoved a magazine under Yuki's nose. But not just any magazine. Up on the top in big bold letters it screamed "Hikaru's secret affair!" And the picture below; yup, Yuki cornering Machi in his dressing room."

Sorry I didn't update in time! What with school and all you must understand. YES!! I got a 4.0 this quarter and I'm quite proud of it. Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review! Sorry again for the inconvenience!

-mana


	5. Poor victimsan

Mana here. This one's going to be a long one. Which is good, since I made the last chapter so short.

"Hikaru, what is the meaning of this?" The man asked Yuki.

Yuki scanned the picture one more time. _The door to my room was locked and everything! This is impossible! Unless someone was already inside since a while ago!_

"Well, Hikaru?" The man said, "is that you in this picture or not?"

"Yes sir, it is me." Ayame gave a dramatic gasp in the background. "But we celebrities need our privacy too!"

"I understand that, Hikaru, but whether or not you're in full privacy, you must always be careful."

"This is so unfair! How would I know if some stalker is stalking me?" Yuki fumed about in a very out of character way. (of course it's out of character…he's Hikaru!) The man sighed.

"Hikaru, now you'll have to do a press conference this afternoon to tell everyone, ok?"

Yuki sulked in a very Hikaru manner.

"Ok…"

Later that Afternoon

"And we're live today at a press conference with Hikaru concerning the latest story with his 'secret love life.'"

The camera showed Hikaru on a podium with many microphones attached to it and several camera flashes.

"Hikaru! We have heard word from a local high school that that girl with you is Machi Kuragi! Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true." (Hikaru is currently calm)

"What is you're connection with this girl?"

"She's a very good friend of mine from school, but I'll leave it at that."

"Have you seen her outside of school?"

"No. I already told you that we only see each other in school." (Hikaru is slightly agitated)

"Do you have any other relationships with her?"

"No!" (Hikaru is pissed) "Leave me and her the hell alone! You reporters have nothing better to do but mud-sling me, don't you? I oughta have you sued in court for slander!"

Yuki kicked the podium over at full force and proceeded to attack the audience until Ayame grabbed him and pulled him off stage.

Later in Hikaru's dressing room

"Yuki! What in all that is bright and beautiful were you thinking? This is an outrage! You'll get even more slandered today than usual! What will become of you in the future???"

Ayame went on but Yuki just sat in his bath, clothes still on, and unconcerned.

"Answer me Yuki!!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Ayame sighed. "Yuki, you can't keep blowing up like that. Especially in public."

"Why not?"

"Because, dear brother, people will think you're weird and childish."

"But niisan, that's the reason I took up this Hikaru thing. I want to become a whole different person and do things I would have never done as Yuki."

"Like go to clubs and drink and hug girls?"

"NO!"

Yuki sighed and sank lower in his bath.

"Yuki, you're ruining really expensive clothes, do you know that?"

"Go away, Aya."

The next day at school all the girls were in uproar about the press conference.

"OMG did you see Hikaru? He was so cute!"

"But what about Machi? Are we leaving her alone now?"

"Well…if Hikaru says so…then I guess we could spare her."

"Oh, but that's so cool! She knows Hikaru!"

Yuki ignored them.

"Yuki-kun, did you see Hikaru's press conference?" Tohru came up to Yuki's desk along with her friends.

"Ah, no I didn't, Honda-san. How was it?"

"Aw, he was so cute! You should have seen him! He was all defensive and he even knocked over the podium, but I'm glad he stood up for Machi-san."

"Hikaru can act like such a fool sometimes, but I understand if you think it's cute."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!"

Then, Kyo walked in the classroom, obviously pissed about how everyone's talking about Hikaru.  
"Jeez, what's so great about him?"

"Oh, good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said brightfully, "we were just talking about the press conference. Did you see it?"

"Ah, only a little. But Hikaru is so immature! How could everyone like him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess we shouldn't talk about him then."

"Nah, you can talk about what ever you want."

"Indeed, I'll have to agree with Kyo, but Hikaru is rather immature, and I don't see why everyone think he's so great," Yuki said, trying to join in.

"Hmph, I don't see why you have any right to talk, rat boy."

Yuki looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should know. Or are you scared that everyone will find out?"

Yuki gasped and mouthed out the words 'you don't know, do you?' Kyo took the opportunity to punch Yuki in the stomach once his guard was down.

"Hah! I gotcha!" Kyo sneered while towering over the fallen angel, er, I mean Yuki. "But I'll warn you, have fun being a little pop star while you still can."

Kyo left the classroom. Tohru, who is now very confused, helped Yuki up and tried to aid his bruised stomach.

"Yuki-kun, what was that about? What was Kyo talking about?"

"Ah, oh, it's nothing, Honda-san."

The rest of the day, the thought of Kyo rang in Yuki's head. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, indeed. Even during his photo shoot as Hikaru he still didn't feel better.

"Hikaru, try to look happier," the photographer told him.

Yuki tried to move around a little more and smile his cute smile but he didn't think it looked honest.

Pretty soon it came to the point where he couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly, when he was posing in front of an electric fan, he fainted.

"Hikaru!" Everyone rushed toward him.

"He has a fever," one of the photographers felt Yuki's forehead. "No! Now he's going to sue us for pushing him to hard!"

"Come on," another photographer said, "Hikaru wouldn't do that."

"STAND ASIDE!!" Everyone knew that was Ayame. They gave way to him while he picked up Yuki and ran off.

Once they arrived in Hikaru's dressing room, Hatori, who had been waiting there, gave him shots filled with medicine.

"MY POOR BROTHER!!!" Ayame wailed dramatically.

"Calm down, you," Hatori said, "he's just stressed out. Poor guy's all worked up."

"Ok."

After five minutes Yuki woke up.

"Hatori?"

"Hey. You shouldn't overwork yourself so much."

"How do you know I'm Hikaru?"

"We all know. Well, just me and Ayame and Shigure."

"Does Kyo know?"

"No. But I have to know because I'm your doctor."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not."

Hatori helped Yuki up and walked him to his closet.

"Are you sure you don't want to perform at your concert tonight?"

"I do want to perform! I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Well, if you say so. Just don't get yourself mobbed if you faint on stage."

Yuki stuck his tongue out at Hatori.

At Shigure's house

"Hey, Tohru?" Kyo asked at the table.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"I was thinking…maybe I will go with you to the Hikaru concert tonight."

"Really Kyo-kun? I'm so happy! Thank you so much! But you're not just coming with me because you don't want me alone, right?"

"No, I wanna check out this Hikaru guy, to see how great he really is."

"Ok, thank you so much!"

At the concert

"Hikaru you'll be on in ten minutes," the stage manager told him.

Yuki waved at him and proceeded into putting on the rest of his outfit. It consisted of blue faded jeans, a white transparent shirt, and a thin scarf.

"Yuki, aren't you the least bit nervous?" Ayame asked him while sitting on Hikaru's couch. "Aren't you scared you'll faint on stage? Then you'll be swept away by fan girls and the next thing you know it, you'll awake to find yourself in a small room with thousands of men ripping your clothes off and forcing themselves upon you! That's what it says in this fan letter of yours."

"No, I'm not worried about that, but there's something that doesn't seem quite right. I have this nervous feeling for some reason. But I'll try my best anyway." He couldn't tell him about Kyo. He'd have Kyo arrested and he'll tease Yuki for the rest of his life of how he hides behind his brother.

"That's the spirit Yuki! I remember once in this play I was the lead and all of the sudden someone said 'Macbeth' and the set crashed, the lights exploded and the singers all of the sudden got sore throats, including myself, but that didn't stop us—" Ayame went on and on after Yuki left his dressing room.

Once he appeared on stage everyone cheered. Yuki forgot he was Hikaru for a moment when he just smiled and said nothing. Then the music started and he remembered himself. He sang like a chorus of jpop angels.

The concert went on with a success. Yuki felt a little faint, but that didn't stop him. Suddenly, the music stopped. The lights completely shut down, leaving the house pitch black. Everyone screamed while Yuki stood in confusion.

Yuki heard everyone running this way and that. Then, he felt a something like a club or a baseball bat slam against his head, knocking him unconscious. The one brandishing the club then dragged him away.

When Yuki came to after about an hour or two, he found himself in a small room, chained to a chair. The room was dark with nothing but a single light and it stank like low tide.

"Hello, Yuki-san," a voice said. The figure came closer into the light.

"Kyo?"

Yes! I finally finished that chapter! Sorry it took so long. Blame school. And writer's block.

I'm sorry it was so like this. Please review!


	6. Game Over

Mana here. Again, so sorry this took so long. I had FINALS last week and I had to study hard the weeks before. Good thing though! I aced all of them and now I have a 4.2:3

Machi was a little frightened. This happened once in her elementary school, when she was in 2nd grade. During an assembly, someone had snuck into the circuit breaker and snipped all the wires, so the gym became pitch black. Then they heard a gunshot followed by screaming, and when the principal opened the doors to let the light in, a 4th grader lay on the floor, blood seeping out through his head. From that day on, she was always scared when a teacher turned the lights on and off in a classroom to get everyone's attention. What was worse in this situation, she knew Yuki was in trouble. So, the navigated her way toward the stage through all the chaos and ran in the basement, with nothing but the light from her cellphone to lead the way.

She ran until she heard voices coming from one room. She came a little closer and saw a small light. Soon, Yuki became visible to her eye, along with her captor. She had seen him at school before but she didn't know his name.

Yuki looked around. He suddenly remembered the time when the stage lights went off and he had been knocked unconscious. From what he saw in front of him, it was Kyo who had knocked him out, judging by the fact that he was holding a bloody baseball bat in his hand. Wait. Bloody?

Yuki reached to his forehead and felt a sticky liquid trickling down. It was, indeed, blood. It was then that he felt a very painful sensation in his head. He looked up at his captor.

"Kyo?"

"That's right, rat."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't try to act all innocent. You're game is over. I know you've been Hikaru all this time."

Yuki tried to struggle from his chair, but he found that the legs were bolted to the floor.

"Kyo, why are you doing this?"

"Wouldn't you like know. This is all your fault, you do know that right?"

"What did I do?"

"You stole my fame. I was supposed to be Hikaru."

Yuki looked puzzled.

"Might as well tell you all about it then."

_Flashback_

When Kyo was younger he was always despised by the Sohma family.  
"It's all your fault your mother died!"

"The world would have been better off if you had never been born!"

Words like these everyday made the poor cat very unconfident and sad.

Then one night, as Kyo and Shishou were watching TV they were watching a children's pageant.

"Shishou, I want to be like them!"

Shishou raised his brow.

"Are you sure Kyo?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, I'll just call up the talent agency, but we'll have to change your name once your famous."

"Why?"

"Well, because if the other Sohmas found out they might try to hurt you and stuff."

"Oh. Shishou, I wanna make my name be Hikaru!"

"Alright. You are my little light after all." Shishou picked up Kyo and hugged him while he giggled.

Shishou called the talent agency that afternoon while Kyo watched with eager eyes.

"Alright Kyo, time for you training."

They both went outside. But what they hadn't known was that it was a slow day at the talent agency, and they had called right after the two went to pursue their activities. And because Kazuma didn't own an answering machine, the talent agency gave up after very unsuccessful calls.

The next day, Kyo and Shishou waited for the return call. Nothing.

The day after that they still waited. No calls.

By the third day they had already given up.

"It's ok, Kyo. You're always going to be my superstar."

Kyo smiled. "You're right Shishou." Although he was sad, he was very accepting. Besides, who in the right mind would choose the Sohma zodiac reject to become a singer/actor/model?

End Flashback

"So one day while you were doing your goody-goody little student council thing, I saw Tohru and Uotani and Hanajima looking at some dumb magazine and they were all squealing about this one page, so I looked over their shoulders and I saw the big bold letters 'Hikaru' and I knew right away it was you. Know why? No one could mistake that ratty little smile. Apparently, they did, but I was to surprised to say anything."

Yuki gave a smug look.

"So, you think I stole your glory? I'll have you know, I asked Ayame to call the talent agency to bring me into stardom. Why? I wanted to have people cheer for me so I'll feel special, and wanted, and less self-hating. I wanted confidence. But the people at the talent agency told me it would be best to go by a different name, you know, so I won't be mugged at school and stuff. And it just so happened Hikaru was the only name that wasn't taken, so I decided to go by that. I didn't do it to steal your 'happiness.' So stop accusing me for all your misfortune."

"Why the hell do you need to be more loved than you already are? You're a spoiled little rat. You can have anything you want when you want."

"Oh, why don't you just try to be me? Try being told every day that you're worthless and everyone hates you while you're locked inside a dark room and forbidden anything."

"At least it's better than being disowned from your own family! You think I like it outside?"

"You don't get it, do you? I wish I wasn't considered a Sohma! I wish I could have lived outside and done whatever the hell I wanted, you know? I wish I was you!"

Yuki screamed that at the top of his lungs. Kyo stepped back a little.

"You're really starting to annoy my, you know that? And I can't stand annoying people." Kyo reached in his pocket.

"Lucky for me you're all tied up." Kyo pulled out a gun from his pocket. Yuki tilted his head sideways. He was never afraid of Kyo. Besides, Kyo would never kill him. If he wanted him dead, he could have just killed him years ago.

"Kyo, put that gun down, you look stupid."

Kyo fired a shot at the ceiling which made Yuki flinch.

"Why would you wanna kill me anyway?" Yuki asked. "Won't you be upset that you'll have no one to hate?"

"Ok that's it."

Kyo aimed his gun at Yuki. Yuki closed his eyes. He heard the shot but no pain. Is this what it's like? When you die you don't get hurt at all? He opened his eyes and realized he was not dead. Kyo was still there, but this time with a puzzled look. It was only then Yuki felt something at his feet.

"Kyo, untie me right now."

Kyo, still shocked, mindlessly unchained Yuki from the chair. Yuki got up immediately and picked up what was at his feet.

It was Machi.

Her eyes were a creak open, blood was seeping out of her mouth, and a bullet hole was in her chest.

"No…"

Machi was at the door and when she sensed Kyo was about to kill, she jumped at lightning speed to protect Yuki.

Tears clouded Yuki's vision. He finally stood up. Kyo backed a little…Yuki can do some pretty violent things when he's mad.

And that's just what happened. He karate-kicked the gun out of Kyo's hand and grasped it, aiming it towards him. (AN: I saw this on the news…that's how the al-queida people train)

Yuki's eyes were locked into Kyo's.

"Why'd you have to kill her?" He asked coldly.

"I-I didn't even see her!"

"Oh come on. You've spent 4 months in the mountains but you couldn't even sense someone coming toward you?"

"Shut up!"

Kyo kicked the gun out of Yuki's hand and soon engaged in a martial arts battle. Kyo, as always, was thrown to the side of the room, knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on. Immediately, a couple of the show people walked in the room.

"Hikaru, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Yuki dropped to his knees and sobbed very loudly.

Ok! That's it for now. I hope my updates will become faster. OH yeah, the whole Machi-elementary school thing...I made it up. I just thought it would go.

-mana


End file.
